1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that processes a print job, an information processing method, a medium storing a program thereof, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a printing system that transfers a large amount of print data to a printing apparatus to print the print data, a technique of alleviating the load on the printing apparatus by adjusting the amount of print data to be transferred, in accordance with restrictions such as the width or the capacity of a data bus or the capacity of a receiving buffer of the printing apparatus, has been realized (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 09-073374).
Moreover, a technique of transmitting, from an information processing apparatus, a signal for requesting the transfer of print data or a signal for requesting the stopping of print data transfer depending on the amount of print data accumulated in the information processing apparatus has been realized (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 09-307593).
Assuming a configuration in which a single printing apparatus is present for a plurality of printing systems, there is a case where a large amount of print data (also referred to as print jobs) is transferred to the printing apparatus. In such a case, depending on the timing at which the number of print jobs to be transferred is adjusted, there may be a printing system that cannot transfer a print job. As a result, there is a possibility that processing will be performed in an unbalanced manner in favor of a specific printing system.
Moreover, it is also conceivable that there is a case where an information processing apparatus that receives a print job is not adapted to a technique of adjusting the amount of print data to be transferred, by means of a configuration that determines the number of accumulated print jobs and a configuration that transmits signals to request the transfer of a print job and request the stopping of the transfer of a print job. In such a case, a large number of print jobs are transferred from a printing system, and consequently, the load on the information processing apparatus increases.